La Hija del Panteonero
by geminisnocris
Summary: Milo es un reportero de casos sobrenaturales, lo que no sabe es que su primer caso podría convertirse en el ultimo, UA y OC


_**DE NUEVO Y PARA NO PERDER LA COSTUMBRE, ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR MIS HISTORIAS RARAS ...**_

_**Y QUE DISFRUTEN**_

_**LA HIJA DEL PANTEONERO**_

_**-Mi nombre es Aioria, y soy alcohólico- exclamo un hombre castaño**_

_**-Hola Aioria-dijeron al mismo tiempo los congregados.**_

_**-¿Quieres compartir tu historia con nosotros Aioria?-pregunto una joven de rizos castaños acomodándose unos transparentes lentes.**_

_**-Más que compartirla, quisiera narrarla tal y como mi amigo me la conto, ya que ha sido esa la razón de mi vicio.**_

_**-Adelante Aioria- dijo la joven brindando una hermosa sonrisa.**_

_**-Estudie periodismo junto a mi mejor amigo de la infancia, una revista de ciencia sobrenatural nos contrató y dio nuestro primer trabajo, el suyo era en un pueblo maldito llamado Lost Soul el mío era en el centro de Londres, unas casas embrujadas, mi amigo de llamaba…**_

-"Mi nombre es Milo y este es mi primer trabajo como reportero, realmente estoy muy emocionado-narro el joven a la pequeña grabadora-hoy partiré a un pueblo de Londres llamado Lost Soul, el pueblo perdido en el tiempo, un lugar donde la gente huye de su pasado, de la vida cotidiana… personas que se mantienen hurañas a la vida, ¿sera miedo tal vez? ¿de qué? no sabemos… ¿sabes Gato? esto será realmente interesante.

-Lost Soul buen nombre para un pueblo perdido en la nada- rio el joven castaño-hola grabación de Milo mi nombre es Aioria y soy el hombre más sexy de todo Londres.

-Ya basta gato, que bueno que no tendré que editarla antes de entregarla al jefe si no me despediría- dijo golpeando a su amigo.

-Ten mucho cuidado, no hagas nada loco, consigue el reportaje y te devuelves- dijo el castaño sosteniéndole por los hombros-no se por que pero siento un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Ya basta Aioria, me pones nervioso, si hubiera querido una despedida más emotiva habría traído a mis padres o a mi novia- dijo quitándose las manos del castaño-hey cuida a Shaina por mí.

Esperaban el tren de las tres de la tarde en una estación de Londres hacia el condado de Havering, donde Milo tendría que tomar un transporte para poder llegar hasta Lost Soul, un pequeño lugar situado unos kilometros mas adentro, totalmente alejado de cualquier civilización, el pueblo perdido en el tiempo, así era el encabezado del artículo.

Abordo con emoción y se sentó en la ventana, su amigo levantó la mano y se despidió lentamente no sabía por qué pero una corazonada le comenzaba a hacer dudar de la situación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El joven reportero llego al pueblo ya caída la noche, en la estación del tren aparte de el nadie más se bajó, solo había un viejo conserje que barría con parsimonia la estancia, se sentó en las bancas donde las personas esperan la llegada de sus familiares, suspiro y saco su celular, todavía tenía buena señal, también un pequeño mapa que abrió iluminando con el teléfono.

-Tiene valor joven! -exclamo el anciano observando al peliazul.

-¿Perdón? Que quiere decir con que tengo valor ¿caballero?-preguntó amablemente, pero el viejo solo rio y negó.

-Olvídelo joven…-el viejo dejo la escoba y se perdió detrás de la estación.

El peliazul se cruzó de brazos y observo de un lado a otro, ni un alma rondaba a esa hora, sacudió su muñeca para revelar su reloj y apenas marcaban un cuarto para las ocho, una espesa neblina comenzaba a cubrir la estación dándole un toque macabro y también algo de frio, el joven se froto sus brazos y soplo sus manos para darse un poco de calor.

De repente el viejo se apareció de la nada, pero esta vez traía un destechado carruaje he hizo señas al joven para que abordara el vehículo, ni lerdo ni perezoso monto sus maletas y luego subió él.

-¿Havering?-preguntó el anciano

-Más lejos, Lost Soul para ser exactos y si no es mucha molestia, no conozco el lugar ¿podría ubicarme cuando estemos cerca para poder tomar algunas fotografías?- dijo el joven mostrando su cámara profesional.

El semblante del hombre cambio totalmente al escuchar el destino del muchacho.

-¿Que lo lleva a ese lugar?-preguntó el anciano girando y arriando los caballos, el carruaje comenzó a moverse y adentrarse a un denso bosque.

-Cuestiones de trabajo buen hombre, soy reportero, Milo Escorpio a tu servicio - comento con orgullo.

-Ja… ¿reportero? las personas huyen del exterior para que nadie les busque y ahora ¿usted quiere hacer un reportaje? Le daré un día para verlo de vuelta-dijo el anciano.

El joven levanto una ceja, él no se daría por vencido, jamás, y no había estudiado periodismo para atender las noticias amarillistas de todo el mundo, a él le gustaba el misterio y los casos sobrenaturales, y nadie lo iba a veremos- entonces ¡será todo un reto!- exclamo y se arropó en su gran abrigo, mientas observaba el hombre que le daba la espalda

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Llevaban casi una hora viajando entre la oscuridad y la niebla del bosque, las linternas del carruaje sin techo eran la única luz que mostraba el camino, ni siquiera la luna se había dignado de aparecer en esa noche, se mantenía oculta bajo un manto de nubes oscuras anunciando una tormenta.

Aburrido se levantó del asiento y se acercó al viejo conductor, entrecerró sus ojos agudizando su mirada, a lo lejos un faro se asomaba sobre un letrero quebrado LOST se leía en una de las partes mientras la que colgaba escribía SOUL.

-Hemos llegado joven…- dijo el mayor, Milo lo observó y asintió- no se preocupe lo llevare hasta el pueblo, falta menos de un kilómetro, una cosa antes de seguir joven…-exclamo el viejo buscando el rostro del muchacho- ya que por lo visto no desistirá, tenga cuidado, la gente de ese lugar es muy rara.

Milo levantó una ceja-¿rara? Explíquese anciano…-cuestiono.

-No son muy amistosas que digamos, odian a los extraños, y no creo que les simpatice la idea de tener a un citadino tocando sus puertas, solo tenga cuidado- contó el anciano arriando a los caballos que relincharon y apresuraron el paso- cuando lo deje en el pueblo diríjase a una posada cerca del parque se llama, Caricia, dígale que el viejo Phineas lo recomienda.

El peliazul se devolvió a su asiento con un poco de duda

x-x-x

Los faros que señalaban el camino guardaban una distancia considerable, antes de ingresar al pueblo se abría paso una hermosa cerca de cemento, casi una muralla¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el joven reparando en los hermosos dragones que sobresalían en cada tramo del muro.

-El cementerio joven… - musito el anciano.

Pasando la gran muralla, se dejaba ver una pequeña casita, aun la luz estaba encendida y había una pareja sentada en el corredor.

-Esa es la casa del panteonero, el guardian del lugar, el se encarga de las sepulturas y los nichos- contó el viejo.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse después las primeras casas del pueblo que se extendían hasta llegar al parque, el anciano le ayudo a bajar el equipaje y le mostró la posada, se despidió y arrió a sus caballos con fuerza, hasta desaparecer.

Se quedó un rato observando el panorama, el parque estaba lleno de banquitas de madera, a un lado una pequeña pero hermosa biblioteca y en frente parecía ser una especie de mercado, luego una clínica, lo supo por la cruz roja en una de las ventanas y una funeraria, claro no podía faltar, sonrió y camino hasta la posada

x-x-x

Toco la puerta del lugar y una mujer de cabellera roja le abrió, su cara un poco seria pero hermosa, daba rasgos casi orientales.

-Buenas noches ¿tiene habitaciones libres señorita?-pregunto con respeto.

-Claro pase-dijo la joven- June ven acá -grito, al instante y apareció una joven simpática que sujetó el equipaje del peliazul - llévalo a la habitación de arriba junto al baño.

Muchas gracias, me dijo Phineas que le dijera que…- pero la joven pelirroja extendió su mano para callarlo.

Dame un momento-dijo - ¡esa habitación no June! ¡La que sigue!- volteo al joven –Lo siento, Phineas es mi padre y si te dijo que pronunciaras su nombre debe ser porque eres de su estima, vaya a descansar joven, mañana llenaremos los datos, buenas noches.

x-x-x

La habitación era cómoda, una cama mediana bien arreglada, la ventana enorme con cortinas blancas y una cómoda para su ropa, todo muy al estilo victoriano, saco su celular pero no tenía señal, suspiró y entonces saco su portátil, comenzó a ver los datos del lugar,_ "LOST SOUL, ha evitado el progreso desde 1956"... - _curioso-pensó, se sentó en su cama y observo todo con detenimiento, realmente era como estar atrapado en 1950, si había electricidad y el agua parecía potable, esas eran buenas noticias, seria realmente un reportaje excelente, cambio su ropa y se recostó para quedar profundamente dormido, mientras leia.

x-x-x

La mañana llego rápidamente, anunciando su arribo con los inconfundibles rayos de sol colándose a través de la ventana.

Pereceo un rato y luego se levantó para hacer sus acostumbrados ejercicios vespertinos, se asomó por la ventana, el pueblo parecía vivo, pero más que eso una estampa de película, caballos y carruajes se movían a través de las personas, la forma como vestían, humilde y antigua, toda era fascinante.

Busco en su ropa un jeans, una camiseta sencilla y su chaqueta de cuero, se bañó y ya listo tomó su gafete que lo identificaba como reportero profesional, salió al fin con su mochila decidido a hacer su primera entrevista, tomo un poco de café a la salida de la posada y sacudió su chaqueta, después de saludar a las muchachas y terminar de llenar sus datos con la pelirroja, salió a paso ligero a fotografiar el pueblo.

Caminó por algunas calles hasta llegar a lo que suponía la frontera del lugar, iba a dar su primer paso, pero recordó la casita aun lado del cementerio, entonces opto por alejarse más y comenzar por ahí.

Brincando un poco para no llenarse de lodo sus finos zapatos; llegó al lugar, a plena luz del día la casita se veía realmente demacrada, era toda de madera y su techo de un zinc herrumbrado, casi se devuelve, pero como buen reportero no podía dejar pasar un buen detalle de la historia y todos debían tener una muy peculiar en ese pueblo.

Rodeo un poco la casa y observo que había alguien dentro, llegó a la entrada donde había unos escalones hasta el corredor, trepó con delicadeza, pues en cada paso que daba rechinaban estruendosamente-¿Hola?-preguntó al acercarse -¡señorita! –dijo al ver la silueta delgada a través del cedazo de la puerta- ¡mi nombre en Milo y me gustaría robarle un poco de su tiempo!- exclamo, pero la joven se mantenía ida, apoyada en una pila frente a la ventana, con dificultad le observaba los rizos negros que caían por su espalda-¿señorita se encuentra usted bien?-preguntó al ver que la joven no se movía, tiró suavemente de la manija de la puerta; iba decidido a entrar.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere?-le detuvo una ronca voz de extraño acento.

-Suavemente se alejo de la puerta- mi nombre es Milo y soy reportero, estoy haciendo un artículo sobre Lost Soul -exclamo extendiendo su mano, a lo que el hombre de cabellos albinos levanto una ceja y cruzó sus brazos.

-¡No me interesa!- exclamo.

-Pero si ni siquiera me ha dado la oportunidad de…

-Dije que no me interesa-

-Tal vez su esposa pueda…-pero de nuevo el hombre interrumpió

-Es mi hija y tampoco le interesa- espetó.

-Está bien, estaré unos días en el pueblo, me interesa saber por qué vive aquí y que le parece la vida en este lugar tan alejado, si se anima solo búsqueme o mande a su hija- dijo el joven sonriendo.

El hombre rió-mi hija jamás bajará a ese estúpido pueblo y menos a buscar a hombres citadinos como tú, ya tuvo una mala experiencia con uno de ellos- dijo volteando hacia la chica que estaba aun de espaldas.

-Realmente lo siento mucho señor yo…-

-¡Largo…!- bramó el hombre – por eso solo me relaciono con muertos, no hablan, no molestan y ¡pagan bien! –rio

El joven lo observo espantado, sujeto su mochila y dio unos torpes pasos para caer de espaldas

El de cabellos albinos se acercó y ofreció la mano del joven- me llamo Ángelo, pero en el pueblo me dicen Death Mask ,soy el panteonero y espero que todavía no tenga que brindarte mis servicios-rio- ahora de verdad lárgate y no vuelvas, ni a mí ni a mi hija nos gustan los extraños.

El joven se sacudió su ropa y tomo el camino de vuelta al pueblo, giro una vez más y se encontró al hombre en el corredor pero esta vez y de espaldas su hija ocupaba la otra silla, levantó sus hombros tal vez era cierto que detestaban a los intrusos o era muy tímida, que maldición ese hombre escondía algo, y él no se iba a dar el lujo de perdérselo.

x-x-x

Antes de regresar al pueblo tomo algunas fotografías de la enorme muralla, las primeras casas y las calles que se apreciaban apenas adoquinadas bajo el barro, se acercó a varios niños y aprovecho para fotografiarlos, era increíble como esos pequeños lo observaban con admiración, le tocaban su ropa y la cámara.

-¡Que hermosa…!- exclamo un pequeño rubio.

-¿Nunca habías visto una pequeño?-preguntó el joven, todos los niños rieron- te pareces al principito, ¿han leído eso?- todos asintieron-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó sacando un chicle de su bolsillo.

-Will-dijo el niño balanceándose con sus manos en la espalda

-Bueno Will ten esta golosina y ve con tus amigos, te prometo que dejare que me tomes una foto antes de irme ¿sí?- el niño asintió, tomó al chicle y corrió junto a los otros niños

El hambre comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, así que se acercó de nuevo a la posada y se sentó en una de las mesas, sacó su computadora y noto que las personas lo observaban de reojo, de repente el sonido de la tablilla del menú cayendo en su mesa lo hizo asustarlo joven

-¿Qué va a ordenar?- pregunto la rubia

-Creo que pollo, papas y un poco de vino-la chica sonrió tomo la tablilla y anoto la orden del muchacho.

-¿Cómo le fue hoy?-preguntó mientras escribía-¿conoció a alguien?

-Hoy no visite casas en el pueblo, de hecho me dedique a fotografiar la muralla del cementerio y los niños que correteaban en el parque, pero me gustaría volver a la casa del panteonero, tiene una…

-Shhhh, no debe mencionar eso…- interrumpió la joven bajando la voz- ese hombre está loco, es el panteonero, pero todo el mundo dice que está loco¡

-Pero tiene una hija…!-

-¡Imposible!, ella está muerta joven… se suicidó hace un año atrás- Milo abrió sus ojos aquamarinos y negó

-Jamás, yo la vi te lo juro…-

-Vea joven, cuando termine de almorzar le mostrare algo, búsqueme- dijo la rubia corriendo hacia la cocina.

Los pocos que estaban en el restaurant veían al joven de reojo y se secreteaban disimuladamente.

x-x-x

Al pie de la letra el peliazul buscó a la rubia y esta lo llevo a la vieja biblioteca, entraron por la puerta de atrás y buscaron al hijo del bibliotecario, Camus.

-¿June que haces acá? y ¿quién es el?- preguntó con acento francés alzando una ceja.

-Mi nombre es Milo, soy reportero, estoy aquí para hacer un artículo sobre este pueblo- dijo extendiendo su mano, el francés la estrecho con fuerza.

-Mucho gusto Milo, soy Camus mi padre y yo somos los dueños de la biblioteca- contó el joven francés- ¿por qué un artículo? Y ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Necesito contarle la historia de Geist…- dijo la rubia.

El joven frunció el ceño- sabes que está prohibido June, nadie en el pueblo habla de ella-susurro el joven francés.

¿Una historia prohibida?, eso era exactamente lo que el necesitaba, al diablo seguir fotografiando las casas y la gente, el resumen de su historia tenia nombre y estaba dispuesto a conseguirla a como diera lugar, con o sin ayuda.

-No Camus, tu no entiendes… él la vio- dijo la joven con visible preocupación en su cara.

-¿Cómo?... jamás, está muerta y enterrada, ¡!yo estuve ahí!-exclamo el francés- entonces los rumores son ciertos.

-¿Un momento que rumores? deben explicarme…- interrumpió el peliazul- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-observo a ambos jóvenes.

-Geist era nuestra amiga-comenzó el joven galo-pero un día llego a el pueblo un extraño como tu y la enamora, por no decir que la engañó.

-Su padre Ángelo, trato de prohibirle que viera el joven, pero Geist escapo con el, nosotras le ayudamos- dijo June con pesar- a los días ella regreso al pueblo, se había dado cuenta que el joven estaba casado y la había engañado, la utilizo como una mujer mas.

-Ella se suicidó frente a su padre… Milo- continúo el francés- pero hay quienes dicen que negándose a perderla le devolvió la vida a través de magia negra, por lo tanto esta maldita.

-¿Y ustedes creen todo eso?, digo... ¿Lo de la magia negra?- cuestiono Milo, quien disimuladamente había encendido la mini grabadora que traía en el bolsillo.

-La verdad, pues ahora que dices que la viste, no nos quedan más dudas- comento el joven francés.

-Sería bueno investigar a fondo ¿no creen?-preguntó el peliazul abriendo la curiosidad de los jóvenes, Camus observo a June, luego juntos asintieron con suavidad, Milo sonrió-entonces nos veremos en la noche.

x-x-x

Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la posada, Milo se quedó un rato más en la estancia del lugar y decidió escribirle un correo a su amigo, tal vez le llegarían mientras salía del pueblo, ya que no había señal en su celular, además necesitaba desahogarse de la emoción con alguien cercano y quien mejor que su amigo.

Comenzó a redactar la carta sintiendo que cada palabra seria escuchada directamente por el joven Aioria.

"Querido gato no sabes lo que me paso, a menos de un dia de estar en este lugar decidí comenzar una investigación en el pueblo y no me lo vas a creer pero tope con una historia de terror, conocí a una rubia, vive en la misma posada donde me hospedo, de hecho fue ella la que despertó mi interés en esta investigación, hoy fuimos a la biblioteca donde me presentó con un joven francés.

Me contaron la historia de una chica,Geist, esta fallecida, pero lo más impresionante es que tuve la suerte de conocerla personalmente, A LA MUERTA, grabare un video por cada día de investigación, acá no hay internet así que lo más probable es que estos correos te lleguen junto conmigo.

Te extraño viejo… necesito que me digas si estoy a punto de cometer una locura, por que realmente estoy comenzando a dudar, tengo una corazonada pero necesito el reportaje.

Can cariño tu amigo

PD: la rubia esta hermosa, no le digas a Shaina."

x-x-x

Paso la tarde escudriñando en el mercado algunos recuerdos para sus amigos, se encamino a su habitación, necesitaba descansar, esa noche seria de lo más interesante, programo su teléfono y lo programó para las siete.

Apenas sono se levanto como un rayo, se mojo su cara y abrió su mochila, hecho su cámara de video y un par de linternas, se acomodó en su cama y miro hacia el techo, tomo la pequeña grabadora y la encendió.

-_Día uno, son las siete de la noche, estoy en la habitación de una posada, se llama Caricia, me encuentro en el pueblo Lost Soul, hoy comenzare mi investigación, al principio la iba a llamar el pueblo detenido en el tiempo, pero debido a un descubrimiento reciente decidí llamarla la doncella sin descanso, tenebroso ¿he? Se sorprenderán, pues mi personaje principal está muerto-_ detuvo la grabadora y escucho unos breves golpes en la puerta.

Se levantó y la abrió con sutileza, al otro lado la rubia le saludo y pidió permiso para pasar.

-Joven…- dijo la rubia.

-¡Milo cariño, llámame Milo! – exclamo sonrojando a la chica.

-Esta bien, Milo… ¿todavía quieres continuar?- preguntó mordiendo su labio.

-No puedo detenerme linda, es mi trabajo y quiero impresionar a mi jefe, solo un vídeo de la chica muerta caminando por ahí y nos devolvemos ¿te parece?-preguntó

La chica abrió sus enormes ojos azules de forma impresionante, ese tipo estaba loco, negó con su cabeza y suspiro, en que momento había accedido a tal locura, el Viejo Ángelo los iba a matar, si no era el, era su hija.

-Ya no hagas esa cara, seremos precavidos, si algo sale mal simplemente nos devolveremos…- el peliazul colocó la mano sobre su hombro- todavía puedes quedarte- la chica lo observo por unos minutos.

Milo no sabía su historia, si era cierto que sabía que ella había ayudado a escapar junto con Camus a Gesit, lo que desconocía eran las razones que la estaban impulsando a realizar esa locura, y era escuchar el perdon de labios de su amiga por darle la espalda cuando volvió con su corazón roto.

-¿June?- cuestionó el joven al verla callada-¿pasa algo?

-Nada Milo… iré, claro que sí, quiero ayudarte- sonrío.

Coloco la grabadora en la mochila y metió su celular en la bolsa-hora de irnos linda- la observo por un momento y sonrío, vestía un vestido café largo y su cabello enrollado, la chica lo observo y levanto una ceja- lo siento, es solo que en la ciudad las jóvenes visten más… corto- dijo con su mano en la nuca- no me hagas caso.

Salieron rápidamente escondiéndose de Marín, que estaba sumando facturas y realmente concentrada tras el escritorio, caminaron con paciencia, era temprano y las personas aún transitaban en la calle.

En la entrada de la biblioteca el padre de Camus cerraba las vitrinas con un cobertor de madera, volteo hacia los jóvenes y levanto una ceja.

-Señor Degel… ¿esta Camus?- pregunto la joven, el hombre tenía una mirada soberbia pero un corazón gentil.

Sonrió al ver salir a su hijo – ahí está – dijo -Camus, no vuelvas tarde hijo- sentencio al chico, el joven asintió y se acercó a los otros dos.

x-x-x

-Este es el plan- dijo el peliazul mientras se sentaban en el parque- vigilaremos al panteonero y…-

-El sale a dar una vuelta al cementerio cada dos horas, será a las ocho, mi padre tiene su horario en la oficina- interrumpió Camus.

-Excelente- dijo Milo observando su reloj-Falta menos de una hora antes de la próxima ronda-saco las linternas y dio una a Camus-tenemos tiempo suficiente para poder escondernos cerca de la casa y filmar a su hija- saco la cámara para filmar de su mochila y emprendieron el viaje.

x-x-x

La luna se prestó ese día para brindarles un escenario digno de una película de terror de los cincuenta, el peliazul adelante, y la chica en medio de ambos, caminaron en silencio hasta dar con el comienzo de la muralla.

Se fueron recostados en el muro, Camus se asomó por el portón principal y rápidamente se sentó, hizo un ademan con sus manos para que los otros hicieran lo mismo– está caminando entre las tumbas…-musito.

-¿La chica?- preguntó emocionado el peliazul.

-No citadino… Ángelo, adelanto la ronda una hora- espeto Camus.

-¿Qué haremos Cam?-pregunto la chica sujetando su mano.

-Tranquila June, esperaremos creo…- dijo volteando su rostro al joven peliazul, este asintió, saco su cámara y comenzó a filmar.

-_"Estamos en la entrada del cementerio de Lost Soul, donde comienza esta historia de tragedia, me acompañan Camus y June, mis cómplices en esta investigación, trataremos de filmar a Geist, así se llama la joven suicida que decidió acabar con su vida tras un engaño, según la leyenda de este pueblo su padre se negó a su muerte y la revivió con magia negra_-apago su cámara e hizo señas de volver sobre sus pasos- rodearemos la casa-dijo a los jóvenes.

x-x-x

Caminaban con suavidad pues cada paso hacia crujir algunas de las ramas caídas de los árboles, lentamente se acomodaron en una de las ventanas, Milo se levantó y volteo hacia los jóvenes-_ ahí esta_…-musito- _sentada en la mesa-_ ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos como platos_._

-Imposible- dijo Camus corriendo al joven peliazul a un lado- su cara de asombro no se comparaba con nada, su respiración agitada y su temblor en las manos, eran signos inequívocos de su terror, se volteó y suavemente se dejó caer al suelo.

A su lado la rubia lo observaba, dos lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, no podía ponerse de pie, las rodillas no le respondían, al darse la vuelta se topó con el rostro desencajado de Milo.

-Ahora es el momento- dijo el peliazul - se abrió paso entre los dos jóvenes que estaban en el suelo, encendió de nuevo su cámara y se acercó a la ventana, rápidamente se giró a los chicos- ¡no está!- dijo en un hilo de voz- la chica se ha ido.

-Milooooo- grito la rubia- a tus espaldaaaaaas- chilló.

El joven reportero giro rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con la chica muerta, con un caminar entorpecido, la siniestra joven se acercaba a él, trataba de tocarle, Milo continuaba con su cámara encendida, no podía reaccionar, sentía como cada vez el miedo se apoderaba de él, reunió fuerzas y empujo a la muerta al suelo.

-¡CORAAAAN! -grito mientras comenzaban la agitada carrera de regreso al pueblo, entre el lodo y las ramas caídas y luego de algunos tropiezos se detuvieron un instante solo para asegurarse que la joven fallecida nos les perseguía mas.

-¡Maldición, maldición! -se repetía una y otra vez el peliazul.

-¡Nos vio Camus, Geist nos vio! – decía entre sollozos la rubia.

-No puede ser, ella estaba… - decía Camus.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene mi cámara?-pregunto un poco más calmado, los muchachos negaron- maldición la deje en la casa del viejo, debo volver.

-¿Estás loco? ¡! Jamás pongas un pie en esa casa de nuevo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?… jamás- suplico Camus- desde un principio pensé que esto era una locura- dijo con la voz quebrada- ella está sufriendo por nuestra culpa Milo, ella fue nuestra amiga y la dejamos sola cuando más nos necesitó, ¡entiende!... por favor…-

-Debo volver Camus, es mi trabajo, yo…-

-Maldita sea citadino, vuelve al pueblo y lárgate, Ángelo jamás dejara de buscarte ¿no lo entiendes? Desde que Geist murió se mantuvo alejado del pueblo, no querría que su secreto saliera a la luz y ahora ella te ha visto.

x-x-x

Tirada en el suelo Geist lloraba, o por lo menos lo intentaba, prisionera de una capricho de su padre, su vida se podría bajo gruesas capas de piel, de sus cuencas vacías salían lágrimas negras, sujetaba la tierra bajo sus manos, era una esclava de si misma, su cuerpo atrapaba un alma que quería ser feliz, y que su padre había encerrado contra su voluntad.

-Ya, ya bambola (muñeca…)- dijo el hombre limpiando las oscuras lagrimas-Papà è qui la cura per voi (papá está aquí para cuidarte), no llores, iré a buscarlo ¿quieres que lo busque por ti?-pregunto apartando un castaño mechón y colocándolo tras su oreja- ¿y si luego te me quieres escapar como la última vez?-preguntó cambiando su semblante por uno lleno de ira- mejor vamos a buscarlo y pedirle que se case contigo… así te llevara lejos de aquí mi hermosa muñeca, saldrás como una mujer de honor, no como una cualquiera…-

x-x-x

Llegaron al pueblo con el corazón en la boca, Camus se dirgió a la biblioteca, todos necesitaban olvidar esa horrible imagen, Milo y June entraron a la posada; el joven se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza, se sentó en su cama y presiono sus sienes, algo estaba mal, él no quería irse pero las súplicas de esos jóvenes y ver el rostro de cerca de esa mujer sin ojos, era algo que ameritaba salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía, así que no esperaría la mañana, alistó su mochila con su computadora, su fiel teléfono y su grabadora, recordó que había señal antes de entrar al pueblo, por lo que correría por lo menos un kilómetro sin descansar y llamaría a la policía o a Aioria.

Se levanto y camino hasta la cómoda, estuvo un buen rato observando su reflejo en el espejo, cambio su ropa y trato de tranquilizare un poco, se recostó un momento para pensar con la cabeza fria y fijo la vista en el techo, de repente sintio unas manos recorriendo su pecho, volteo su cabeza a un lado y observo con terror a la joven muerta recostada a la par suya, se tiro de la cama hasta la puerta tratando de abrirla, cuando giro de nuevo ya no habia nada.

Escucho entonces un par de ruidos fuera de su habitación

-¿June?-llamó -¿eres tú?-preguntó colocando el oído en la puerta.

Unos murmullos femeninos, que no vocalizaban palabra alguna le ponían en duda la identidad de quien se encontraba del otro lado; abrió con delicadeza la puerta y cayó de espaldas cuando los ruidos tomaron la forma de la chica rubia amordazada con sus manos atadas a la espalda, trató de empujarse con sus brazos cuando la imagen del panteonero apareció frente a él con sangre en su camisa, en la mano derecha traían una pala y en la otra una cuerda, Milo se levantó y forcejeó con el tipo, el hombre más alto y mayor que él, lo sometió rápidamente, lo tiro al suelo y con el mango de lapa la lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

El hombre sonrió al ver completada su misión, la rubia lo observaba con horror en sus ojos mientras jalaba al muchacho hasta la salida de la posada, y lo hecho en la carreta donde colocaban los ataúdes para llevarlos al cementerio.

-No te vayas bambina...- dijo con sorna- volvere por tí-solto una risa macabra , mientras la joven trataba con desespero de soltarse-solo falta Camus-pensó.

x-x-x

El panteonero camino hasta la biblioteca, dejando a ambos jóvenes inconscientes en la carreta, pasaban ya más de las diez, y a esa hora ya nadie se molestaba en salir de sus casas al escuchar un ruido, espero que el joven saliera pues antes de amordazar a la chica esta le había dicho que Camus volvería a ese lugar, solo un par de minutos pasaron cuando el francés salió, se colocó una capucha para el frio y tomo la errónea idea de caminar hasta su casa rodeando el pueblo, un par de pasos hacia la oscuridad y cayo inconsciente por el mismo golpe que durmió al peliazul, de igual manera lo cargo y lo llevo al carruaje, arrió los animales con fuerza y llego hasta su cabaña.

x-x-x

Le dolía la cabeza, trato de tocarse pero descubrió sus manos atadas, de repente se vio sentado en una silla, frente a el Camus y June de pie, sujetos de manos y piernas a varios postes dentro de la casa se mantenían inmóviles, parpadeo un par de veces hasta cerciorarse que no era un sueño, ambos jóvenes estaban con la cabeza colgada y en silencio.

-June…-susurró-Camus-Pero no recibió respuesta.

-¿Despierto citadino? – Dijo el hombre mientras entraba- curioso aparatito ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto colocando la cámara encendida en la mesa.

-Cámara de video…- musito adolorido el peliazul.

-¿Sabias que… hace un año un tipo vino como agente de ventas?…, engaño a mi hija para que fuera modelo de una revista que no existía…- el hombre tomo una silla y la giro para recostarse en su respaldar.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo…-

-No para nada… niño lindo-se levanto y tomo con rudeza el cabello del joven haciendo hacia atrás su cabeza-solo quieres llevarte a mi hija contigo como ese desgraciado… mi hermosa Geist, perdió el brillo de sus ojos, la mato antes de que ella muriera, se llevó su risa, su magia.

-haaaaa… señor yo jamás… haaaa querría hacerle daño a su hija-exclamo el joven entre gritos.

-Eso dicen todos…- dijo soltándolo con rudeza, se acercó a Camus y sujeto su mentón haciendo que levantara su rostro- míralo, tan joven, tan lleno de vida, tan inocente, no le importo entregarle a mi pequeña a ese lobo hambriento- soltó al francés y se acercó a la mesa, abrió una bolsa que traía donde guardaba algunas herramientas parecidas a las que usan los carniceros para destazar cerdos.

La respiracion de Milo comenzó a agitarse, el hombre tomo al parecer una cierra y unas pinzas y las sonó fuertemente cerca de sus amigos-¡despierten no querrán perderse el show! – exclamó tras una carcajada.

Torpemente Camus y June fueron abriendo sus ojos, la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ellos al verse atados de manos y pies, la rubia tiro un grito que el hombre cayo colocándole la mordaza de nuevo.

-shhhh tranquila ragazza… esto será rápido- rio el hombre sosteniendo la sierra cerca de la cara de la chica, June negaba mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro-que bellos ojos… sabes, mi hija ya no tiene ojos, se han podrido junto con su corazon, pero se verían hermosos en su cara- dijo acariciando a la chica.

-Bastaaa-exclamaron al mismo tiempo el francés y el peliazul

-Ella era la mejor amiga de Geist ¡déjala en paz!-espeto el francés, el panteonero se acercó y lo observo fríamente a sus ojos.

-Hablas demasiado Camus…-dijo con una sonrisa macabra, tomo unas pinzas de la mesa y con fuerza abrió la boca del francés.

-Nooooo basta por dios… paraaa no lo lastimes ¿que deseas?, are lo que sea... pero basta no nos mates… por favor- grito el joven reportero, el panteonero se detuvo, volteo hacia el joven y se acercó hasta su rostro.

-¿Enserio arias lo que fuera para salvar a este par de monstruos?-preguntó el mayor, el peliazul asintió.

-No… Milo…. No –decía el joven francés con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca

-Lo que sea con tal de que nos deje irnos…- susurro- a los tres.

-Bien…- dijo el hombre- entonces cásate con mi hija-soltó observando las pinzas ensangrentadas- hazla una mujer respetable, y llévatela contigo- se cruzó de brazos y espero la respuesta del joven.

Milo abrió sus ojos como plato, observo a Camus y este negaba al igual que June-primero déjelos ir a ellos, y… me casare con su hija…

Camus cerro sus ojos y June dejo caer una lagrima, el panteonero se sentó en la silla y acaricio con las pinzas el rostro del reportero.

-¿Me crees tonto?-cuestiono con una sádica sonrisa -primero dirás que sí, luego tus amigos…y tu junto a mi hija se podrán ir.

El peliazul estaba asustado, no sabia que hacer, sabia que cometeria una estupides pero necesitaba ganar la confianza del hombre para liberar a los otros dos, de repente la rubia comenzó a gritar tras de la mordaza, por la puerta caminaba con suavidad la joven pelinegro vestida de novia.

-Mi hermosa princesa… que bella te vez…- dijo el panteonero sujetando las secas manos de su hija-ven acá mi vida siéntate al lado de tu esposo- la joven camino pero se detuvo justo frente a june, volteo sus cuencas vacías y se acercó a la joven, la rubia se movía tratando de liberarse del agarre, logro únicamente zafar la mordaza y dejar escapar un grito, tras el velo de novia de Geist dos oscuros hoyos derramaban el líquido negro que se corría sobre su vestido mientras acercaba su mano para tocar el rostro de la chica.

-_Perdóname Geist_…- susurro la rubia.

-Ya muñeca, déjala, tendrás tiempo de sobra cuando tu marido te lleve de este pueblo para hacer nuevas amigas, no traidoras como ella… - el hombre alejo a su hija y se acercó a la rubia –No sabes cuánto lloro tratando de explicarme que nadie la comprendía, cuando regreso a casa me dijo que ni siquiera su mejor amiga quería verle…- dijo el panteonero dejando escapar una lagrima- la dejaste que muriera, pero ahora ella sabe que solo yo la amo, porque le devolví la vida.

-Usted no entiende, Marin me prohibió hablarle… yo sufrí cuando ella murió… ¡era como mi hermana! - decía la joven, a su lado Camus mantenía su adolorida boca cerrada.

-Cállate niña necia…-tomo a Geist de la mano y la sentó justo al lado de Milo, saco una biblia de las que acostumbraba usar para dar la última oración por un muerto, recito un par de proverbios y tomo la mano del peliazul-_Milo tomas a mi hija como esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, riquezas y pobrezas ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?_

-Milo noooo- grito june

-Acepto… -susurro mientras el viejo colocaba un anillo de oro en uno de sus dedos.

-Ahora besa a la novia yerno- se carcajeo el hombre.

-Tengo las manos atadas suegro-musito.

De mala gana el tipo soltó las ataduras del peliazul, al sentirse liberado empujo al hombre y lo lanzo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente, con agilidad corto las ataduras de June y luego con ayuda de ella corto las de Camus.

-Corre…-susurro el Francés - no te detengas Milo

-No me iré sin ustedes…- dijo mientras pasaba la mano de Camus sobre su cuello- yo los metí en esto y así mismo los sacare, vamos rápido, no durara mucho tiempo así- Volteó antes de salir y observo a la chica que se mantenía sentada en la silla-_lo siento…_- susurró antes de emprender la partida.

x-x-x

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían fuera de la casa, llegaron a la entrada del cementerio, voltearon una vez más para cerciorarse que no serían perseguidos, pero la figura del hombre salió dela casa.

-Pueden correr pero jamás se esconderán de todos nosotros-bramó el hombre enfadado.

-¿Nosotros?...- cuestiono el peliazul.

De las tumbas comenzaron a salir quejidos y gruñidos, manos y cuerpos podridos se dejaban ver entre la penumbra de la noche.

-¡Corraaaaan! - grito june

Los tres corrían a como sus cuerpos les permitían, a sus espaldas ruidos, gritos y quejidos cada vez se aproximaban más, de repente June cayó al suelo, su pie había sido sujeto por uno de los muertos vivientes que salían no solo del cementerio, sino también del camino entre el lodo, Camus tomo una gruesa rama y golpeó con fuerza al engendro.

-Corre... Milo, llega... a la... estación.. no mires atrás, vete…- dijo con dificultad el joven galo.

-Pero… ustedes…-

-Solo vete… no hay tiempo… luego vendrás... por nosotros- sonrió mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de la rubia- los distraeremos… suerte- se despidió y se adentró al bosque, junto con la rubia.

El peliazul corrió, corrió hasta sentir sus piernas perder el poder de mantenerle de pie, vio el letrero y se dio un respiro, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, tras de él no venía nada, no se escuchaba ni un ruido, volteo para seguir adelante pero algo lo detuvo.

-Creo que olvidaste algo… -dijo el hombre sosteniendo de la mano a su hija vestida de novia- tu esposa… -

-Noooo- grito y cayó inconsciente.

x-x-x

Despertó en un hospital de Londres, asustado confundido, le dolía la cabeza, observó de un lado a otro, estaba a salvo, al fin en casa, tal vez todo había sido un mal sueño.

-Buenos días Escorpio…- exclamo una conocida vos.

-¿Jefe?..- preguntó aun confundido-¿comó llegue acá?.

-Muchacho nos diste un gran susto, cuando la policía te trajo a casa estabas seminconsciente y desvariabas – dijo el anciano sentándose a su lado-

-Pero… que paso con... -

-Si preguntas por tu trabajo hace unos días nos hicieron llegar una caja con tu mochila y tu equipaje, le dije a Aioria que revisara tu cámara y te fuera ayudando con la edición, así que apenas te recuperes quiero verlo terminado, por ahora descansa- dijo el viejo- ha y una cosa más felicidades hijo…-

-¿Felicidades?...-

-Si hijo… por el anillo, veo que te casaste lo tenías bien escondido ¿he?, creo que esa muchacha pelo negro de afuera debe ser tu esposa, no se ha ido desde que llegaste a este hospital.

-¿Muchacha? – preguntó agitando su respiración- giro su mano y con horror observo el aro de oro que adornaba su dedo...

x-x-x

-Antes que Milo saliera del hospital, mi jefe me ordeno revisar cada una de las pertenecías de él, encontré la cámara de video y cuando vi a esa mujer me desespere- dijo Aioria con un dejo de tristeza- jamás habría visto algo tan terrible en mi vida, ver la cara de mi amigo sufriendo, el tipo sabía que la cámara estaba encendida, la forma como lastimo al otro joven y luego esa muerta caminando acercándose a ellos.

Cuando llegue a mi casa no podía borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, comencé a verla en todos los reflejos, el espejo del bajo, el de la sala, la cocina, el retrovisor, sentía que me estaba volviendo loco así que comencé a tomar, cuando tomaba no podía verla, me volví alcohólico por miedo, debo admitirlo.

-¿Qué le paso a tu amigo?-preguntó un viejo calvo.

-Salió del hospital pero desapareció, un día firmaron su salida una tal Geist Escorpio- exclamo- lo busque entre cielo y tierra pero jamás lo encontré, vi mi vida sumergida en este vicio estúpido y comprendí que ya era hora de volver a rehacer mi destino, enterrar a mi amigo, seguir adelante, nadie me cree pero yo estoy seguro de lo que vi en ese video.

-Bueno Aioria el miedo es algo con lo que tenemos que luchar a diario, no puede ser una excusa para inclinarse al vicio del licor, debes seguir adelante, superar esas emociones, aquí estarás bien y todos te apoyaremos-exclamo la joven castaña mientras acomodaba sus lentes- gracias por compartir tu historia nos ha sido de gran ayuda.

La mujer continuo la reunión con el resto de las personas, Aioria se dirigió al baño, necesitaba relajarse, se observó un rato frente al espejo, de hecho tenía años de no hacerlo, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que jamás estuvo solo, a su espalda su amigo, con la mirada oscura le sonreía

-Aioria...- susurraron en su oído.

FIN

* * *

**_ DESDE ANTEMANO SE LES AGRADECE LA LECTURA, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA DE UN SOLO CAP, SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINUE SOLO AVISENME ..._**

**_GRACIAS DE VERDAD, REVIEWS SON TOTALMENTE BIENVENIDOS _**


End file.
